


Just Breathe

by TheHumming6irdWrites (JustAnotherCumberfictionFangirl)



Series: Time after Time [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Young British Artists | Britart RPF
Genre: (Come on... you didn't expect anything less with these two did you?), Al Fresco Shenanigans, Angst, Buckle up..., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grace swears like a trooper, Honeymoon, Married Life, Mentions of possible infertility, More tags to be added as we proceed..., Multiple Pov, NSFW, POV Luke Windsor, POV Original Female Character, POV Tom Hiddleston, Saccharine Sweet fluff, Seriously... you might want to book an appointment with your dentist by the end, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Tom is loquacious, Voice Kink, cheese sandwiches, mentions of previous miscarriage, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherCumberfictionFangirl/pseuds/TheHumming6irdWrites
Summary: Part Four of the story of Tom and Grace: Tom and Grace embark on the next stage of their life together, but will it be all they have long dreamed of?(Follows on directly from The Winter's Tale, so if you haven't read the rest of the series I would urge you to do so before continuing... Also I still suck at summaries apparently!)A/N: This is a work of fiction. The majority of scenarios come from my silly little mind although you'll find the odd sneaky little quote or titbit from an interview. While there will be some scenes which are based on reported events, poetic license has and will be used in bucket loads. All other character's are fictitious, with the exception of the Hiddleston's (and by extension their close acquaintances), but ALL characters are completely my own interpretation and not intended to offend.





	1. Misdirection

Luke Windsor set the phone down and stretched out the crick in his neck with a deep sigh. So much for a quiet Christmas. With the cat now well and truly out of the proverbial bag, he had a long list of things to arrange, the most pressing of which being the last-minute alterations to the newlywed’s journey to the airport. Perhaps the only thing in his favour was that it _was_ Christmas day, and therefore he didn’t have to deal with imminent print media releases. Of course, that wouldn’t stop the online sites, the gossip blogs or indeed the fans. If just _one_ of those images got out before the press release, he would be managing a shit storm of epic proportions, rather than merrily tucking into his Christmas dinner.

And so, Luke set the wheels in motion. It was amazing how easily one could misdirect the paparazzi when you were one step ahead - or at the very least _somewhere_ on the same path. You see, his source had let slip that they'd assumed the newlyweds had returned to the couple's home immediately after the wedding, given that Luke had arranged for Tom's Jag to be driven there late last night and the house lights were set on a timer. You didn't get to Luke's position in client management without being able to think ahead after all.

Meanwhile, Tom and Grace had been booked into the bridal suite under pseudonyms which only the estate manager was aware of. Luke once again congratulated himself on having ignored Tom’s weak protests for it to be of Shakespearean origin, instead settling on the unremarkable ‘Coopers’. So far that, at least, seemed to have remained confidential, which made it highly unlikely the leak came from the venue itself. Luke’s money was definitely on the outside caterers.

Given the rumblings of leaked wedding photographs of one of _the_ most eligible bachelors, and the internet’s boyfriend to boot, the press had been lurking since the early hours outside Tom’s former bachelor pad, mercifully - at least as yet - unaware of the name, address or indeed occupation of the bride, but eagerly awaiting the rumoured newlywed’s departure, certain that there would be a honeymoon of some sort. As a consequence, amid the stony silence and subsequent terse responses between himself and his celebrated client over the telephone in the early hours, Luke had been authorised to purchase decoy tickets for a flight neither one would actually be boarding. 

So, as the couple were stealthily bundled into the back of Diana's Volvo in [Fulham](http://www.fulhampalace.org/weddings-parties-events/interiors-gallery/), Luke was busy fielding questions like a pro, neither confirming nor denying the nuptials whilst planting a carefully executed seed here and there about Tom's current schedule and whereabouts. 

With a decidedly hungover Olly at the helm, it came to pass that while the gathering press were still stationed either outside Tom's London home or at Gatwick airport following one such ‘accidental slip’ relating to a potential trip to Venice, the lovers were _actually_ making their way across town to London City airport for a rendez-vous with a private jet. 

*

Tom had initially wanted to keep the honeymoon destination secret even from Grace. Not because he didn't trust her. Far from it. Rather, it was purely because he had a whole list of surprises lined up for them to enjoy and he wanted to see Grace's face as she experienced each and every single one of them first-hand. But, after weeks of pestering - _and some persuasive techniques that had most definitely not been playing fair_ \- she had finally worn him down.

Her eyes had bulged, gleaming with excitement as he'd finally relented, though he'd still only given her a skeleton itinerary. It had been an easy decision for Tom, given that Grace had mentioned early on in their rekindled relationship that she’d always wanted to see the Aurora Borealis. The subject had arisen one night as they’d sat huddled together on the sofa watching a documentary about the phenomenon. Tom had regaled her with stories about filming in Iceland on _Thor The Dark World_ and Grace had listened avidly, before sighing wistfully that it was somewhere she’d always wanted to visit. He’d said nothing more on the subject, but had secretly set about his plans, using his down time while away filming to seek out some of the more romantic spots for them to visit. The fact that they would be visiting over Christmastime would only make their destination all the more enchanting.

By the time they had finally boarded the luxury jet – mercifully unhindered by any press - and with a crystal flute of Taittinger in hand to toast the start of their first ever trip together, Grace had had to try _really_ hard not to pinch herself. While she knew Tom was a big deal, he had always been - and _always would be -_ the boy next door who'd quite simply stolen her heart. Such extravagance felt surreal. Tom was a frugal person. Dear God. The man wore the same damn pair of jeans until they fell apart. In the case of his favoured jogging pants - _the same pair he often wore to lounge around the house and go running in, and which he’d once proudly announced had even had a guest role in The Night Manager_ \- he continued to wear them _in spite of_ them falling apart. And she loved him all the more for this quirky thriftiness. 

Which is precisely why she was struggling to get a grip on their current situation as they took their seats, sinking into the butter soft leather, her eyes wide as she took in the luxurious surroundings. Tom, to his credit, must have sensed her unease as he squeezed her hand, his thumb softly stroking over her ring finger.

Turning to him she smiled somewhat shyly and whispered “I love you.” 

“I love you too. Are you okay darling?”

“Yes. I... I just... well. I'm not really used to all this...” Grace gestured her free hand around at the sleek cabin of the aircraft.

“Used to what? Being made to feel special? Oh sweetheart, I thought I'd made my intentions perfectly clear a long, long time ago about that?” 

Tom stopped stroking her ring finger and lifted her hand to his lips, brushing them over her pale skin. 

“Besides, this was purely for convenience sake. The flight schedules for Christmas Day and New Year's Day weren't going to work for what I have planned. And, as you're back at work on the 2nd I had to ensure there were no delays. It's not like I bought the damn thing. I'm not _that_ vain as to deem myself too important to travel with everyone else - though I have to admit, now I can afford it, I do take advantage of first class wherever possible. I can't really squash _these_ legs into economy very comfortably on a long-haul flight!”

Tom nodded down at his long legs and Grace giggled, the uneasy knot in her belly beginning to unwind as she tried to imagine those same legs squeezed in between a row of economy seating. For some bizarre reason, the memory of him folded up inside her tiny Cinquecento many, many years ago, suddenly flashed before her, the events which followed causing her cheeks to glow a decidedly deep shade of pink.

“And anyway. If I can't treat my girl on our honeymoon, when the bloody hell can I?” He winked at her, but noticing her blush raised an eyebrow “Are you  _sure_  you're okay? You’re looking a bit flushed.”

“Erm... _yep_...” Grace drew out the 'p' with a pop, grinning to herself at Tom's perplexed face, thankful when they were interrupted by the steward, asking if they needed a top up of their champagne.

Shaking their heads, the couple sat silently watching as the flight crew made their final preparations, before Tom finally leant over and whispered in Grace’s ear.

“Please tell me darling. There’s definitely something going on in that head of yours, and you know, we _really_ shouldn't have secrets from one another. We promised, remember...”

His voice trailed off, but his lips remained, hovering mere millimetres away from Grace’s earlobe, his warm breath tickling her sensitive skin as he waited expectantly.

Despite herself, Grace couldn’t contain a smirk, her hand sliding over to Tom's thigh and raking her nails tauntingly slowly up the long, lean musculature beneath the worn denim.

His sharp intake of breath told her she had his full attention, despite fastidiously avoiding his eyes, instead training her own on the airstrip outside.

“Darling...” he hissed as she moved perilously close to the apex of his thighs, in doing so forcing him to have to tug at the tightening denim.

“I was just remembering your _long_ …” she paused for effect, biting her lip, aware his eyes were watching her like a hawk “… _legs_ folded up that day in my old Cinquecento...”

“Oh?” Tom stared at her, his face a picture of confusion before finally the penny dropped. _“Oh....!_ I see...”

Grace turned her head and finally their eyes met, sharing a heated exchange as her hand reached its destination and brushed over his rapidly thickening length through his jeans.

“Fuck!” Tom hissed, momentarily breaking eye contact as his eyes darting around, ensuring they weren't being observed, before frantically pulling his wanton wife towards him for a brief yet ravenous kiss that left them both panting.

Reluctantly breaking away, Tom leant his forehead against Grace's and whispered breathlessly “Darling… however much I would _love_ a re-enactment of that day, we'd best buckle up. The weather forecast predicted some turbulence, and whilst I have nothing against the Mile-High club, per say, I did promise Luke that we would keep a low profile at least until we arrive in Iceland. Besides, the flight is short, and I already have a whole host of energetic things planned. You're going to need your rest sweetness!” he pulled his head back further and winked lasciviously at her, and not for the first time Grace wondered how he managed to make her so damn wet without even touching her…

*

A few hours later they touched down at Keflavik airport and were driven to Grímsnes in the south, where they arrived to the warmest of welcomes from the owners of their [hotel](https://www.grimsborgir.com/acommodation/deluxe-apartment/) just as the sun was setting. Located in the heart of The Golden Circle, their proximity to the North Pole meant daylight was limited to a little over five hours each day at that time of year, so, having quickly set down their luggage, the couple stepped straight out onto their private balcony, wrapped up in cosy blankets and armed with their Reyka vodka cocktails to stave off the chill.

Grace gasped as she took in the sight before her.

“Woah! Would you look at that! Talk about lucky!”

Tom stepped up behind her, setting down his glass and slipping his arms around her waist as they stared out over the frozen tundra in wonder, a multitude of colours already lighting up the rapidly darkening sky. Dipping his head so that his lips brushed against her ear, he murmured “It's breath-taking… Just like you…” before nuzzling into the crook of her neck and watching nature's magical light show in all its Technicolor glory.

Grace sighed in pleasure, her warm breath forming a misty cloud in the chilly air. 

“You are such a charmer Mr Hiddleston!”

“But you love it… Mrs Hiddleston.” He purred in response, nipping at her ear.

“Indeed, I do…” she giggled “and I love you too darling” 

The couple fell back into silence, content just to be, losing track of time as they watched on in awe as the lightshow appeared to reach its crescendo, the bright purples and greens finally dancing away over the horizon to brighten up someone else's evening. 

The moment was interrupted by a shrill ringing coming from somewhere inside the apartment, and reluctantly Tom broke away from Grace with a sigh. He’d given Luke strict instructions not to disturb them unless it was literally a matter of life or death, and as he made his way back inside, aware that Grace was following in his wake, he silently prayed nothing else was going to mess up his plans for an idyllic week with his beloved.

He needn’t have worried. On the other end of the line was the concierge, enquiring whether the couple cared to join the other diners for Christmas dinner in the restaurant that evening, or whether they would prefer to dine in their apartment. Tom glanced over at Grace who was yawning as she started to unpack and made the decision for them. Though both were now eager to live their lives in the open, neither actually seemed to have the energy to make any effort that particular evening, the stress and excitement of the past few days - _not to mention their exerting sexscapades the previous night_ \- seemingly catching them up.

Not one for airs and graces, Tom was simply eager to eat. It occurred to him then that neither of them had eaten anything substantial since breakfast, the alterations to their travel plans having forced them to leave earlier than originally expected.

As such, having taken a quick tour of the apartment’s facilities - with Tom smiling indulgently as Grace noted with more than a hint of incredulous glee that there was not one, not two, not even three, but _four_ bedrooms, along with both an indoor _and_ outdoor hot tub - the Hiddleston's first Christmas dinner as a married couple was taken dressed in fluffy bathrobes in their own private dining room, having already tested the luxuriously deep indoor tub.

That evening, in fact barely past nine o'clock, they settled into the largest of the four bedrooms, their bellies full, and content simply to cuddle until they drifted off to sleep.

*

The following morning, Grace was woken from a deep, contented slumber by two very insistent and determined things: the first being the noisy trill of _'It's Friday, I'm in Love'_ signalling Tom's alarm going off on his phone; the second being a certain _appendage_ belonging to the very same man nudging insistently at the curve of her naked bottom.

“Morning darling...”

“Mmph...” Grace grumbled sleepily but did not make any effort to move.

She was vaguely aware of a feeling of warmth as Tom’s large palm cupped her left breast, kneading it languidly as he continued to rub himself against her, soft puffs of superheated breath tickling the fine curve of her neck as he began to groan against her exposed skin.

Grace smacked her lips, unsure whether she was truly awake or dreaming, but aware that regardless, a dull throbbing was beginning to radiate outwards from her pussy, in turn causing her nipples to tighten and her own breathing to quicken.    

Tom hissed against her ear, feeling the evidence of her arousal as the pink tipped bud brushed insistently against his palm. With another low groan he shifted just enough to roll Grace towards him, so that she was positioned on her back, and climbed atop her, supporting himself by his elbows as he looked down at her blinking eyes.

“Morning sleepy…” he repeated, leaning down just enough to kiss her chastely.

“Mph…” Grace briefly huffed again, but this time she followed it with a serene smile as she licked her lips and whispered “Morning…”

“A rather urgent matter has come up...” Tom grinned down at her.

“I can tell. It's prodding into my thigh!” she raised an eyebrow, experimentally wiggling her hips, only to find herself pinioned to the mattress by Tom’s muscular frame.

“It needs to be filed away somewhere more… secure before it leaks…” he winked down at her as she groaned at his terrible pun, but her laughter died in her throat as she felt that first nudge of his cockhead trailing up and down her already moistening folds.

“Fuck Grace… How is it that you’re always so wet and ready for me?” he growled, slicking the blunt tip in Grace’s arousal before slowly nudging into her welcoming heat.

“Oh!” she gasped, her pelvis again attempting to meet his without success.

“Sshhh…” Tom soothed, bringing his mouth to hers once more and kissing her, this time more heatedly as he slowly began to move inside her “let me make love to you darling” he purred as he momentarily broke contact with her lips and pulled away a little. Balancing his weight on one elbow, he sought out Grace’s left hand with his own and pressed it into the pillow above her head. In doing so, his chest brushed her own, his sparse hairs taunting her already peaked nipples and making her shudder and groan. It was like a chain reaction. Grace’s groaning shudder pulsed deep throughout her body, tightening her around Tom’s thick length and causing him to hiss out a tortuous growl of his own. When finally he was able to move again, he withdrew almost completely, eyes dark with hunger as he watched the anticipation grow in Grace’s blue orbs, only to plunge back into her now rapidly pulsing depths.  

Grace’s right hand reached for Tom’s, willing him to take it, and with some minor adjustments, he moved their intertwined fingers above their heads to join their others, stretching her naked form taut beneath him as he continued to move languidly inside her.

Tom’s not insubstantial weight pressed Grace further into the mattress, yet rather than feeling uncomfortable or threatening, it only felt more intense, more intimate, as every inch of skin between them was connected in the most primal way possible.

Melded together so intimately, the couple slowly came to an intense climax, their heated breath dancing over hyper sensitive skin as they breathed each other in, only to finally roll onto their sides, serene smiles painted over both faces as they wordlessly gazed into one another’s eyes.

*

A couple of hours later, having showered and enjoyed a hearty breakfast amongst their fellow holidaymakers – _little to no interest having been paid to the tall, ginger bearded man in the battered baseball cap who bore a passing resemblance to…_ _well_ … _someone_ … _and his pretty wife_ – the couple had bundled themselves up in several layers of clothing before climbing into the back of their tour guide’s Range Rover.

“So... today we're going on our first adventure. You _are_ okay with flying right? Tom winked as the car finally pulled up outside a tiny airstrip.

“Erm... I was yesterday… So, unless the Earth’s suddenly tipped on its axis since then…” Grace teased as she moved to open her door.

Tom quirked his eyebrow at her sassiness but said nothing. He had long since learnt that Grace wasn’t really a morning person, unlike himself. Instead - and before she could protest - he clucked “Ah... Ah... Let me, my love.” and unfurled his long legs from his side of the car, sprinting around to open her door with a flourish reminiscent of their first date together, all those many years ago.

“Mi lady...” he intoned, holding out his hand in invitation.

Grace rolled her eyes, but there was humour sparkling in them and as she set foot on the asphalt, she felt herself pulled back against Tom's body, his long arms wrapping possessively around her waist.

“I only asked because this is a slightly different method of flying than yesterday...” He whispered against her ear, his hot breath a stark contrast to the chilly morning air.

“Wha-” Grace started, but her words died in her mouth as Tom turned her ninety degrees, still in his arms, and pointed over towards a sign. She gasped as she read it aloud.

“Fire and Ice Helicopter Tours…” Her eyes lit up with giddy excitement as she pulled away just enough to turn in Tom's arms so that she could stand on her tiptoes and kiss him. Though she'd never flown in a helicopter before, just the thought of seeing more of this incredible island had her chomping at the bit to get up in the air.

“Oh Tom! I can't believe it! You know how much I love volcanoes...” she exclaimed as their lips finally parted.

“Indeed I do. And Game of Thrones... We'll be flying over one of the glaciers they filmed on. Oh and... well...” his cheeks began to colour as he pondered his next words “Ahem... we'll also fly over Landmannalaugar...”

“Where you filmed The Dark World?” Grace eagerly questioned.

Tom's cheeks darkened further “Nine points to Gryffindor! I wasn't sure if you'd be interested in that but apparently it’s a compulsory part of the t-”

“Why _wouldn't_ I be interested?” Grace was practically vibrating with excitement by this point “I can’t wait to see where you filmed it! I told you Tom… I want you to share all those experiences I wasn’t around for with me.”

Now it was Tom’s turn to grin as he leant down and kissed her hard. Once again he reminded himself just how lucky he was to have found Grace again after all these years.

Everything was _finally_ fitting into place…

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds return from their helicopter ride, where a surprise is waiting for one of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to all those who've embraced the latest chapter in Tom and Grace's story! I hope you enjoy... ;)

That evening - having consumed several complimentary vodka cocktails over the course of the day and still on a high from their tour - the giddy couple returned to their hotel, unwinding as they once again gazed out over the snow-covered tundra.

Grace let out an involuntary shiver as an icy gust of wind whipped at the blanket she had clutched to her chest. 

“I think we should probably head back inside. I wouldn't want you getting sick.” Tom murmured, slipping his hand up from her waist and enveloping her cold fingers in his own, rubbing them briskly.

“Come... I have plans for you.”

“Oh, I’m sure you have Thomas!” Grace quirked an eyebrow as she giggled, but followed Tom's lead and returned inside, sliding the heavy glass door shut to find the apartment deliciously warm, a log fire now roaring. 

“When-?” Grace started, raising an eyebrow quizzically, the rest of her question forgotten as she noticed the table had also been filled with various covered dishes.

Intrigued, she tried again “How...”

But her words once again left her as Tom unwrapped her from the blanket and laid it out over the plush rug alongside the fireside.

“Darling, we are in the land of myths and legends. Where elves and fairies reside! It must be magic...” Tom teased jovially, and Grace could only smile as he led her to the blanket and motioned for her to sit, his face a picture of barely contained exhilaration. 

“Care for a picnic?” 

Memories of the last picnic the couple had shared - oh so many, _many_ years ago - raced through Grace's mind and she blushed despite herself. If Tom noticed, he was gentlemanly enough not to draw attention this time as he proceeded to gather the platters of food and spread them out between them on the blanket. 

But as Grace uncovered the cloches, all pretence evaporated, and she gasped.

Beneath were the exact same foods they'd shared that momentous day back in Scotland. Sandwiches, sausage rolls, _cheese_ sandwiches. Even a delicious looking chocolate cake, though this one had mercifully not been subjected to the sun and the confines of Tom’s rucksack.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the attention to detail, wondering how Tom had arranged everything so meticulously. Leaning across the food, she pulled him close and kissed him hard, showing her appreciation in the most natural way possible. 

Tom's lips caressed hers, only releasing them to finally come up for air.

“There’s plenty of time for more of that later” he winked lasciviously before once again turning his attention to the food “Now dig in… Oh wait! I almost forgot…” Grace watched as he unfolded his long legs and rose to grab a silver ice bucket, placing it down alongside the food, and pulling out two chilled bottles of lemonade.

“Oh Tom!” she burst out laughing, taking one from him and raising it to her lips before pausing and instead raising the bottle aloft “A toast! To my handsome, loving husband who never ceases to surprise me!”

Tom mirrored Grace with his own bottle and grinned “A toast! To my beautiful wife… the bravest woman I have ever met and thankfully just as obsessed with [cheese](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7067155/chapters/18643181) sandwiches as myself!” he waggled his eyebrows knowingly and Grace burst out laughing, their awkward conversation all those years ago about their over-enthusiastic sexcapades now a standing joke between them. Clinking their lemonade bottles, the couple set about their feast with relish, the fire warming them through as they began to relax.

Having eaten their fill and plates cleared away, Tom settled back down onto the blanket gesturing for Grace to join him. She eyed him speculatively, before scooping up some of the chocolate ganache from the, as yet, untouched cake onto her finger.

“So…” she murmured, gazing heatedly over to where Tom was now settled, his back propped up against the armchair, hands behind his head as he watched her in rapt fascination.

She slowly sucked her finger clean “I’ve always wondered what _would_ have happened at [Abbotsford](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7067155/chapters/18493738) if either one of us had just had the balls to do something there and then…” her words trailed off as she scooped up a second dollop of the thick icing and crawled towards Tom, straddling his thighs and looking down expectantly at him, her finger extended in invitation.

Tom grabbed it without hesitation, lapping at the very tip as he gazed at her, his face a picture of innocence, until he was no longer able to keep up the façade and finally succumbed, groaning as he sucked her entire finger between his lips, rolling his tongue around the chocolate laden digit until he was satisfied that it was scrupulously clean.

Grace could do little but to stare at him, unable to stifle her own moan for very long, especially when she felt the tell-tale stiffness beginning to press up against her clothed mound. The tease that she was, she worked her hips just enough to cause a delightful friction between their bodies.

Releasing her finger from between his lips with a slight pop, Tom’s darkening eyes narrowed as he hissed “I think you know _exactly_ what would have happened at Abbotsford if you’d done that!” His big hands spread down across her hips, pressing her harder against himself, and causing them both to groan at the increased contact. 

“Oh… and what’s that exactly?” Grace’s lips twisted teasingly, egging Tom on as her thighs tightened on either side of his slim hips “because as _I_ recall, _you_ spent most of the afternoon just staring at my tits!”

“Well, _you_ were just as enraptured with my cock!” Tom parried, his eyes dropping instinctively to Grace’s chest. His right hand released her hip and slid up under her periwinkle blue cashmere sweater - another Christmas gift – and he growled as it touched bare, warm skin.

“Anyway, you had… sorry, correction… you _have_ great tits…”

His left hand slid up to join its twin, pushing Grace’s sweater up and over her head, tossing it aside as he feasted on the sight of her already heaving chest, enrobed in simple yet elegant black lace.

“Yeah...” Tom licked his lips, his eyes glazing over momentarily as a fond memory returned “your tits really _were_ begging to be touched though, in that tiny little scrap of a bikini top…” he murmured huskily as he cupped each one lovingly between his palms.

“Mmm…” Grace sighed, rolling her hips again as she felt the hardness beneath her thicken “I would have let you” she whispered, her cheeks inexplicably glowing as she remembered just _how_ tightly coiled her desire had been that day. She’d been a ticking time-bomb, and despite their now intimate knowledge of one another’s bodies, it all came flooding back to her right at that moment.

Tom's eyes flicked up momentarily to hers “Really? I thought you were just teasing me to be honest! I mean, I know what happened later changed all that but-” his voice trailed off as Grace guided his hands to the delicate straps of her bra.

“Show me…” he purred and the hairs on the back of Grace’s neck prickled with simmering tension.

“I don’t think you would have said that…” she teased, slowly licking her lower lip as she leant forward, steering her lace clad chest closer to Tom’s lips.

“Oh really?” he quirked an eyebrow, desperately trying to maintain eye contact.

“Really…” Grace whispered, rotating her hips just enough to remind Tom of _other_ pressing matters.

“Well what would I have said then…?” he feigned indifference to her movement, instead keeping his eyes focused on hers, enjoying the way her bravado began to dissolve as he lazily licked his own lips.

_He knows…_ she thought. How does he _always_ know?

“Oh my darling girl… I’ll spare you the embarrassment! I think we both already know the answer to that. So how about you stop being a little tease and just show me… _them.”_ His eyes dropped expectantly to her breasts, and Grace conceded, realising that yet again she seemed incapable of keeping a single thought to herself.

Brushing that minor irritation aside, she made fast work of releasing her breasts from their lacy confines, and Tom made even faster work of pulling her close enough to take one of the turgid nipples between his lips with a self-satisfied sigh. Grace moaned, and that only succeeded in encouraging Tom to continue his worship, lapping and sucking at the tight little bud before lavishing its twin with the same adoration. Pulling away eventually with an almost desperate groan, he lovingly cupped them, weighing them in his hands.

“God I love them... They're so soft, so natural. And just the perfect size for my hands…” Tom mused, momentarily mesmerised.

“Do you have any idea just how many times I thought about doing this...” he sighed, clearly still reminiscing as he licked his lips and almost bashfully glanced up at Grace's face. “And that bikini top? My God... I honestly couldn't keep my eyes off it…” he coughed and quickly corrected himself “…you.”

“I remember...” Grace moaned as he tweaked a nipple, rolling it languidly between thumb and forefinger.

“Do you want to know a secret?” she gasped out as he continued to tease her.

“Hmm...?” Tom glanced up again, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the creamy soft orbs in his hands “Always! Tell me...”

“I _was_ teasing you...” she squirmed as his mischievous fingers traced circles around her aching buds “but also myself if I’m honest..” she quickly reasoned “I think, subconsciously I was willing you to just reach out and touch me. It was my skimpiest bikini after all...” she winked.

“Naughty girl!” Tom teased her nipples again, this time giving them both a hard pinch in unison and delighting in the low mewl that slipped through Grace's parted lips.

“Fuck! Do that again!” She hissed, before gasping as she realised quite what she was asking.

“Naughty AND bossy!” Tom growled, but eagerly complied with Grace's request, his cock throbbing painfully as he watched her writhe under his touch.

“Anyway, enough of the past... Now it’s time for _my_ dessert...” he murmured, seemingly coming back to his senses as he startled Grace by reaching out behind her and scooping up a generous dollop of chocolate ganache from the all but forgotten cake, before lovingly spreading it around Grace's taut nipples.

“You know, I'd hoped my offering to you in the park might have been the catalyst to an afternoon of- _Oh Fuuuck!!!”_ Grace's teasing words were once again cut off mid-sentence as Tom suckled a nipple between his puckered lips, swirling his hot, wet tongue over the hard nub until all evidence of any chocolate adornment had been lapped away. Before Grace could even catch her breath, its twin was lavished with the same treatment.

Finally releasing her aching buds, Tom smacked his lips together with a self-satisfied smirk, his idle hands once more coming into play as he slid them back up, massaging her now painfully sensitive nipples. _Christ! He really couldn’t get enough of them!_

“You were right, you know…” Grace whispered cryptically, attempting to regain some semblance of control and perhaps even gain the upper hand. When Tom paused and quirked an expressive eyebrow in question, she summoned the courage to continue “I _was_ just as fascinated by your cock...”

As if to demonstrate her point she once again rolled her hips, the thick length between her thighs seemingly twitching in appreciation as she rubbed her clothed core against it. Tom growled and yet again set about torturing her nipples with his mouth. In hindsight it was not her best move as the tightness in her pussy only became even more unbearable as he sucked and nibbled.

“Really? I would never have guessed!” Tom finally pulled away, his teeth dragging over her sensitive skin as he released her nipple and winked, pinching its twin, and causing a wanton moan to escape Grace's lips.

Despite his bravado, they were both now breathing heavily, and Grace was almost at her wits end.

“Enough teasing!” She finally gasped out, leaning back just enough to tug at Tom's navy sweater, the fire in her eyes making her need clear. Tom wordlessly obliged, and as he was distracted, eagerly freeing himself from the pesky knitwear, Grace stumbled backwards, up onto shaky legs as she fumbled with the zipper of her jeans, tugging them and her knickers down in one eager disrobing.

Tom, finally free of his own sweater was greeted with the sight of his beloved's bare arse as she bent forward to remove her rucked-up jeans from around her ankles.

“Fuck, Grace!” He growled, licking his lips again, the obvious evidence of her arousal glistening between her thighs in the flickering firelight. “Bend over the back of the chaise...” a sudden authority overcame his voice, causing a shiver of anticipation to course throughout Grace's body, goosebumps puckering her flesh despite the heat of the fire.

“Now who’s being bossy?” she attempted to sound coquettish, but the desperately breathy squeak really wasn’t fooling either of them. 

However, she did want at least a _little_ payback before she allowed herself to give in to her desires. And so, much to Tom’s obvious surprise, she dropped to her hands and knees and instead prowled the short distance to where he stood, hands frozen on the open zipper of his jeans as he stared down at her through heavily lidded eyes.

“Grace…” now it was Tom’s voice that sounded pained, and the realisation of that bolstered her confidence. Her hands slid up his muscled calves, grabbing the tight denim wrinkled at the backs of his knees and tugging it hard enough to guide the garment down his long thighs. Tom’s hands aided the movement, but as he reached for his underwear she tutted, and he paused, quirking his eyebrow in confusion.

The room was eerily silent, charged with sexual tension as each watched the other like wary animals. And then Grace pounced, her hands sliding further up Tom’s hard thighs until her fingertips crept under the tight cotton of his Calvin’s, taunting him just long enough to make him growl as she barely grazed his ball sac with her nails. With a giggle, one hand snuck further underneath while he was still focused on protesting to her taunts, her warm palm brushing over his rock-hard length and silencing his complaints.

“Oh God…. _yes_ darling!” he groaned instead, her fingers wrapping around his cock and leisurely beginning to stroke him.

He was startled from his reverie by her voice, no longer breathy but with a clear and amused authority as she ordered – _yes! ordered_ – him to sit on the edge of the chaise he’d only moments earlier instructed _her_ to bend over.

_Oh, how quickly she could turn the tables! He would make her pay for this torment!_

But, Tom mused, he would let her do whatever she was planning first of course. He was, after all, a gentleman. Whatever his lady wanted…

A smirk flashed across his lips at how self-servingly magnanimous he was being, but it quickly disappeared as he realised his lover was now impatiently tugging at his boxers. Trying to concentrate, and perhaps more importantly, co-operate, Tom perched on the edge of the chaise as requested, allowing Grace easier access as she lifted his feet and freed him of his remaining garments.

Now both gloriously naked, Grace leant over, meeting Tom’s lips in a passionate kiss that only stoked their ardour for one another. In response, Tom’s fingers raked through her hair and kept her as his willing prisoner.

Their kiss was hungry, Tom’s whiskered chin adding a delicious friction to proceedings as the simmering tension finally reaching boiling point. Grace reluctantly pulled away, much to Tom’s frustration. She gave him a devilish smirk as he frowned, before it dissolved into a gasp as he was rewarded with a strong tug on his turgid length.

“Fuck woman!” he cried out, watching in wonder as she slid back down to her knees between his now obscenely spread thighs.

“We’ll get to that soon enough Thomas!” she chastised with a cheeky wink, before dipping her head and tracing her wet, pink tongue along the prominent veins of his cock. As she did so, the outer curves of her bare breasts brushed against his inner thighs and she couldn’t prevent the moan that followed, the vibrations reverberating along the tip of her tongue and causing Tom to abruptly buck his hips. She pulled away just long enough to give him a disapproving frown, before parting her lips and engulfing his angry red cock head, keeping him just inside her mouth as she swirled her tongue tauntingly around the very tip and mirroring his treatment of her finger earlier.

Tom cried out, and her eyes flicked upwards just long enough to enjoy the sight of his long eyelashes as they fluttered against the apples of his flushed cheeks, his face contorted in obvious pleasure.

Meanwhile her small hand slipped around the base of his shaft, stimulating him between each agonisingly delicious lick. Tom’s breathing grew more and more fractured as he tried to fight back the inevitable, desperate to eke out every last solitary second of pleasure as Grace’s soft lips began to move, before finally engulfing his entire length.

“Oh Jesus baby…!” he moaned, desperation beginning to engulf him as beads of sweat formed on his skin, his heart racing as he gulped in some much-needed air before the next pass of her sultry lips.

Grace extended her neck, a technique she’d perfected to ensure she did not choke on his sizeable shaft, in doing so allowing his cockhead to pass her pharynx. She swallowed, the tightening causing Tom to groan even louder, his fingers gathering up her hair and gently guiding her back and forth.

Tom knew he was on the brink, his muscles tightened as he squeezed his eyes closed, willing himself not to come just yet. He wanted to. _Dear God, did he want to!_ But equally he _never_ wanted this exquisite torture to end. And then there was the fact that he _needed_ to be inside her. Like yesterday! It was quite the quandary and he had to clench his fists around her hair as another wave of euphoria threatened to send him hurtling over the edge.

“Stop!” he finally gasped out as he made his decision “Get on your hands and knees… _Now!”_ he grunted, releasing Grace’s hair and practically pushing her off him, as he tried to gather his wits.

If Grace was offended, she hid it well. In seconds she was positioned on all fours, wiggling her ass tauntingly as Tom climbed over her, pressing his sweat slaked chest up against her back to steady himself as he pinioned himself around her.

“Oh Christ…” Grace squealed as Tom impaled her in one calculated thrust, bottoming out and stilling as she whimpered _“…on a motherfucking cracker!”_

“Darling, we are really going to have to do something with that dirty mouth of yours!” Tom purred against her ear, his hot breath causing a full body shiver that rippled through their connected bodies and only succeeded in causing them both to groan in desperation for more.

Panting for breath, Grace recovered first, gasping out in staccato breaths “As I recall… that’s… _exactly_ what I was doing… when you so… _rudely_ … interrupted me!”

“Ah… indeed, however I have much better use for my cum tonight darling…” Tom agreed, experimentally moving his hips, praying he could hold back from pounding into his wife like a rabid dog. It was easier said than done, given his current state of arousal, and not helped in hindsight by his choice of position.

Still, Tom valiantly fought his libido, gripping her lush hips as he stilled once more, his cock anchored deep inside her.

Grace groaned, her displeasure evident, but it was quickly dispelled as his lips latched onto her ear lobe and sucked the flesh as one hand slipped beneath them in search of her aching pearl.

Immediately she clenched, causing him to inadvertently bite down on her lobe as his own body tensed, a high-pitched squeal of “ _Fuuck!_ ” ringing in his ears. Tom wasn’t entirely sure whether the sound was one of pleasure or pain, but at this point neither one of them seemed to be in any position to care.

“Please….” Grace finally whimpered, breaking through Tom’s internal diatribe “Fuck me Tom… Fuck me hard… Fill me with your cum!” she whined, her voice frail and needy, as one small hand reached between them, joining his own and urging him to move inside her.

“Your wish…” he finally grunted “is my command.”

Withdrawing his fat, throbbing member so that only the tip was nestled between Grace’s puffy folds, Tom urgently thrust again, craving her wet heat and once more impaling her fully as Grace in turn hastily balanced her hand back down on the floor for stability, her back arching in response.

“Oh… Jesus!” she groaned _“Yes-”_ her following words lost as her husband began to massage her aching cunt over and over again, thrusting into her as he taunted her clit, her leaking slick acting as an exquisite lubricant that had her writhing under his knowing touch.

“Good God woman!” he growled as he continued to pound into her trembling body, her walls flustering as they tightened around him. Realising his release was rapidly approaching, Tom grunted between ragged breathes “Tell me…Tell me how much you want me to fill your pretty little cunt…?”  

“ _Tom…”_ Grace wailed, her fingers grappling at handfuls of the expensive rug and blanket beneath her, her body and senses assaulted in the most exquisite brutality.

_“Tell… ME!”_ Tom commanded through gritted teeth, one hand now gripping her hip almost painfully “Tell me _why_ you want it so badly…”

“Fuck… _Please_ Tom…” Grace begged, her voice shaky yet desperately needy “I want…” another sharp intake of breath “I _need_ you to fuck a baby into me…!”

Tom roared, pounding erratically into her clutching channel, Grace’s candid revelation triggering both their orgasms, her walls massaging every last drop of his searing seed from his twitching cock as they throbbed around him.

Tom’s body finally sagged against her own, sweat dripping from his forehead onto her neck and causing her entire body to shudder once more, in doing so setting off another ripple of tremors around his sensitive cock. They groaned and collapsed onto the blanket, Tom barely mindful enough not to crush his darling wife, instead shuffling them sideways as their limbs continued to tremble at the ferocity of their coupling.

Laid out by the fireplace, their overheated bodies glowed as Tom reluctantly withdrew, rolling them further away from the flames before they cooked to a crisp. He stared down at her then, watching as her flushed chest heaved as she still desperately fought for oxygen, before pressing his lips gently to hers and whispering, “I love you Mrs Hiddleston.”

“Mmm…” Grace murmured contentedly “I love you more Mr Hiddleston.”

“Simply…” he paused and kissed her nose before settling back down and pulling her back against his body to spoon her “…not possible!”

“I’m too tired to argue” Grace whispered, unable to stifle a weary yawn.

“Good!” he chuckled, his whiskered chin tickling her neck “I do so love being right…”

“Shut up!” Grace slapped her lips together and draped one of the discarded blankets haphazardly over the both of them.

“Make me!” Tom teased at her neck, clearly not knowing when to stop.

“You know, Thomas? There’s something to be said for having too much of a good thing. Be very careful or I might just have to take you in hand…”

“Erm, good luck with that! I doubt there’s a drop left in me!”

“Oh… my… God!” Grace snorted with laughter despite her tiredness “You are incorrigible!”

“What?” Tom feigned innocence “It wasn’t me with the dirty mouth!”

“You love my dirty mouth!” Grace countered, turning her head back towards his and winking.

“Oh yes I do…” he agreed, capturing her lips once more in a passionate yet tender kiss before pulling away and chuckling “But let’s just pray that if tonight really was _the_ night, we didn’t just conceive a screaming hussy like it’s mother!”

Grace tensed but forced herself to laugh so as not cause Tom any alarm. She wasn’t bothered by his teasing but by the sudden recollection of the way they’d spoken in the throes of passion. Neither one tended to speak of the shadow that followed them around. They had decided early on in their rekindled relationship not to put any pressure on the other when it came to their longing to be parents, knowing that it was by no means an inevitability.

But there was a slight unease in Grace’s gut at just how vociferously she’d begged Tom in the heat of the moment, and perhaps more telling: how eagerly he’d responded. Was she setting herself - _and him_ \- up only for more heartache? With a stifled sigh, she forced her body to relax once more against Tom’s, somewhat surprised to feel his already calm breathing indicating that he had already dozed off.

Pushing such troublesome thoughts to the back of her mind, she watched the flickering firelight until the warm cocoon of Tom’s body and her own exhaustion finally caused her eyelids to droop and she too surrendered to sleep, her last thought being that she would have to be much more mindful of her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my less than regular updates. Hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> So... Welcome back everyone!  
> A couple of notes. Though the hotel exists (you can click on the link), i've manipulated some details for my narrative as will become clear in the next couple of chapters. This is going to be a long story, encompassing 2017 and beyond... I'll be taking some liberties with the timeline in future chapters in order to suit my narrative, but the majority will follow the events of 2017. Enjoy <3


End file.
